Not So Alone
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Pyro feels abandoned after Alcatraz, but there is someone who hasn't forgotten about him. Short fluffy Pyro Multiple Man


**Author's Note: **Short Pyro/Multiple Man fluff. Since poor Jamie's getting a raw deal in _A Little Complication_.

**Not So Alone**

Bobby Drake couldn't help but flinch slightly at the dark eyes that rose to glare at him. Inhaling deeply, he kept a calm expression on his face as he took a seat.

"Good morning John," he frowned slightly as those eyes were cast downwards. "John come on, _please_. Talk to me."

The fire mutant looked up briefly to raise an eyebrow before smirking and lowering his head again. Bobby sighed heavily.

"Does our friendship really mean nothing to you?"

"_Friendship_?" John scoffed. "What fucking friendship?"

Bobby's eyes widened slightly, his icy blue eyes filling with hurt.

"John," his voice was quiet. "You don't mean that."

"Sure I do," Pyro replied defiantly, looking straight back at the ice mutant, his own brown eyes blazing with resentment. Bobby frowned.

"But…we…John come on!" the ice mutant was clearly exasperated. "I'm trying to offer you an olive branch here!"

"I don't need your olive branch, thank you."

"Oh yeah? John, you have _no one_. Your precious Brotherhood have abandoned you, you're cured and you're imprisoned indefinitely. Are you honestly telling me you don't need a friend?"

The fire mutant flinched slightly but managed to keep a composed expression.

"I don't need _you_."

Bobby's face fell. John bowed his head again, scowling to cover the hurt in his own eyes.

"Are they moving you again?" Bobby asked tightly.

"Tonight," Pyro muttered. "Hopefully far enough away this time to discourage these little visits."

Silence fell over the two. The ice mutant said no more, he simply stood quietly and left the pyrokinetic's cell. Only when he was gone did Pyro let out the weary, shaky sigh he had been fighting the whole visit. His face screwed up a little as he fought back the hot tears that sprung to his eyes as he was once again left alone. Not to see anyone except the doctor who would come in and sedate him for his move.

Truth was that he _was_ lonely – desperately lonely. And _hurt_. Hurt at being abandoned by Magneto and Mystique. Hurt by…

Somewhere amongst the chaos and anger the fire mutant had found a friend. A true friend. Someone he could – and had – stayed up all night talking to. Someone he had felt like he could tell anything to. He could admit to being a little scared, he could admit that sometimes he wasn't sure what he was doing – that he didn't always agree with Magneto. He could admit that sometimes he missed the mansion, that sometimes he missed his old friends…_friend_. And he could just _not_ speak; he could listen to the other mutant's endless tales and anecdotes…

Pyro sighed quietly, shaking his head at himself in despair. He was an idiot to have thought there would have ever been something between him and Multiple Man. So what if they talked? So what if they had kissed? So what if Multiple Man had _promised_ that even though he was staying behind at the camp they would still see each other after Alcatraz…

Pyro looked up lazily as his door opened, a middle aged man in a white coat stepping into his cell. The fire mutant bowed his head, turning away as another man – one of the guards Pyro presumed – entered behind the doctor.

"Just get on with it," he muttered before the doctor could rattle off the spiel that he was all too familiar with. "I've been moved enough. I know the drill."

The fire mutant barely flinched as he felt the needle stick into his arm. He felt his eyes grow heavy almost instantly. Rolling his head lazily, he looked up blearily at the guard as he started to unchain him, and for a brief moment, the fire mutant could have sworn he saw familiar bright blue eyes gazing back at him.

-x-x-x-

Pyro could not help the yawn that escaped his lips as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He started to stretch out lazily but stopped suddenly as he realised how…_comfortable _his bed was. The fire mutant's eyes flew open as he realised he couldn't feel the cold steel of his restraints around his wrist. His eyes widened as he found himself in what appeared to be a bedroom – a warmly decorated bedroom, with a red feature wall and deep red sheets. The fire mutant's eyes scanned quickly over the room, his mind racing. His head snapped towards the door as he heard a floorboard creak.

"Ah, you're awake."

"_Jamie_?" Pyro sat up slowly, still a little dozy from the sedative. Multiple Man smiled and made his way to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"_John_," he smirked, leaning over and pushing the fire mutant back down gently, softly running his fingers through the younger mutant's hair. "Did you think I'd forgotten about you?"

"I…eh…" the fire mutant bowed his head, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. Jamie laughed quietly and cupped a hand under John's chin, gently lifting his head and softly capturing his lips. The older mutant smiled and winked as he pulled away slowly, his bright blue eyes sparkling affectionately.

"Told you I'd see you after."


End file.
